


Kidnappings and care packages

by Mcthostrup



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcthostrup/pseuds/Mcthostrup
Summary: Makoto Niijima Week Day 2 Prompt: Sae/family





	Kidnappings and care packages

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Makoto Niijima Week event hosted by https://makotoniijimaweek.tumblr.com/ over on Tumblr. I did the day 2 prompt with Sae/Family, although i was unsure if "Current Boyfriend" counted as family i wanted to include Akira somehow, while still having the focus on Makoto. I dont know if i succeeded... Still, please check out all the other talented people who are contributing to the event!
> 
> On another note, i made a tumblr specifically for my writing stuff, so if you want more fluid updates on how the writing is coming along, you can follow me there! Mcthostrup.tumblr.com

“Out of the way Akira, I have to go to work.” Makoto looked annoyed at her boyfriend blocking the door.

“Absolutely not, you are taking a day off and that’s final. Besides, I already talked to your superior and he gave the green light for this.” Akira replied, adamantly blocking the door from the slightly peeved woman in front of him.

Makoto gave him a stupefied look. “How in the world did you manage that?”

“I’ve got friends in a lot of places.” Akira smirked back. “Listen, It breaks my heart to see you come home, looking like you just got run through a grinder. It kills me to see you so exhausted all the time. I’m not saying you should quit the force or anything down that alley. But won’t you please rest a little?” Akira looked at her, pleading.

Makoto averted her eyes, ashamed to have worried him like this. But even so… “I’m sorry Akira, but I have to go to work, we’ve got an important case and they neeEEEIIIIIAH!” Makoto didn’t get to finish her sentence, before Akira scooped her up in his arms and started to walk out the door with her.

“W-w-w-w-hat the hell are you doing?” Makoto looked up at him, her cheeks tinted red. She both hated and loved when he did these things, as they left her completely defenseless.

Akira walked up to his car, opened the door and threw his girlfriend inside. “I swear, these girls.”

* * *

 

“God, why isn’t there anything interesting on TV. It’s all the same nonsense, no matter where I check.” Sae Niijima scoffed, turned off the TV and chucked the remote to the other side of the couch.

Sae appreciated the opportunity to take a day off and the peace was indeed nice, she was drinking some nice herbal tea and was feeling very relaxed at the moment. But by god was she bored. Bored out of her mind. With her position as SIU Director, she had gotten used to hard work non-stop, so she was finding the sudden tranquility a bit… difficult to cope with. And to make matters worse, as another result of her constant working, she hadn’t bought anything to pass her free time with. She didn’t consider it a worthwhile investment, but that reluctance to spend money was coming back to bite her. She sat in her apartment, in her pajamas and slippers on with absolutely nothing to do. She didn’t feel like going anywhere either, afraid Akira would make good of his promise to never serve her his coffee again. A terrifying thought, as it would make some of her more time intensive work a lot harder. So for now she could just keep drinking her tea, hoping for some relief of her boredom.

Just when she felt like she was about to explode from boredom, she heard knocking on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, so it left her a bit confused. She was curious what it was though, and walked out into the hallway. When she opened the door, Akira Kurusu was standing in front of her with her little sister carried in his arms, still in her uniform. The whole scene left her utterly confused and she just looked back and forth at Akira and Makoto without saying anything.

“Good morning Sae, hope you’re enjoying your day off and the boredom isn’t being too hard on you. Luckily, you get a playmate for the day now.” With that, Akira walked past Sae into the apartment and placed Makoto on the couch where Sae had been sitting.

Akira gave a courteous bow to the two sisters and left before any of them could say anything.

“Hey! Get back here, I did not agree to this.”  Makoto shouted after Akira, who just gave a cheshire cat-like smile and waved.

“Have fun.” He said and walked out the door.

The two sisters heard the door close and turned to each other with equally confused expressions on their faces.

Makoto decided to break the confused silence, “How come you’re not at work, Sis?”

Sae responded with a small laugh, “Because your boyfriend practically forced to stay at home today.”

“I didn’t expect the Director of the SIU, Iron Inquisitor Sae Niijima herself to be pressured into exile by a lone barista.” Makoto snickered at her sister.

“He wouldn’t serve me any coffee until I agreed, what else was I supposed to do? Besides, aren’t you in the same predicament?” Sae smiled back.

“Now that you mention it, I believe he said something along the lines of ‘I swear, why are the two of you so terrible at taking care of your selves? You need rest, goddamnit’. I guess that’s what this is.” Makoto put her hand to her chin in thought. “He even said he had gotten permission from my superior to let me have a day off. I have no idea how he does these things.”

Before either sister could give their theory for Akira’s extraordinary influence in the weirdest places, Makoto received a message on her phone.

“Oh god, could that be my boss, did Akira lie about the permission?” Makoto anxiously pulled out her phone from her pocket, waiting to see an angry message from her boss, but to her surprise, it was from Akira. “What could he want?”

 **Akira** : _I left a care package outside the door for the two of you! Have fun, get some well deserved rest. What would Tokyo do if both the long arms of the law broke down from the pressure? Love you, your Majesty._

“He said he has left a package for us, outside the door. What could be in it?” Makoto wondered aloud.

“Well, let’s go check. It seems like he wants us to, if he messaged you about it.”

Sae and Makoto walked out to the hallway together and opened the door to find a huge cardboard box, which they brought inside through combined efforts. It was heavy. Looking inside, they saw a plethora of snacks, but most importantly the entire collection of the “Enter the Dragon” movies, special edition, along with a wide variety of Yakuza, Detective and Secret Agent movies. All of them, Makoto’s favorites. Inside the box was a note from Akira that read:

_“I originally wanted to give you these movies for Christmas, but it seems like this is the perfect opportunity. I want you and Sae to get some well-deserved rest, but I know the Niijimas aren’t women that likes just sitting around. Hopefully, these will help alleviate the tranquility.”_

Tears were starting to form in the corners of Makoto’s eyes as she read the note, a hand in front of her mouth to hide her quivering upper lip. She was speechless, but luckily for her, Sae said the exact thing Makoto was thinking herself.

“This man knows you so well, it’s almost scary. But he really cares about you, huh?” Sae had read the note as well, and stood with her arms crossed and a fond smile on her face.

Makoto didn’t say anything but just silently nodded in agreement. She felt that her voice would betray her if she tried to say anything.

“But really, to work so hard that your boyfriend has to essentially kidnap the both of us. What would Dad think if he saw us like this?” Sae snickered a bit at the thought.

Makoto was still standing in front of the box, with the note in her hand.

“I know what Dad would think. You’ve got an extraordinarily nice boyfriend, you’re working towards achieving goals and dreams of your very own, working towards your justice. Dad would be so proud. And honestly, I couldn’t be more proud of you either.”

Makoto started sobbing and dashed over to her sister, throwing her arms around her. Sae put her own arms around her as well, and started patting Makoto on the head, glad to see that the little sister from when they were children was still hiding within the adult Makoto.

“Now what do you say we go watch the all the ‘Enter the Dragon’ movies and knock ourselves out on chocomint icecream?”

Makoto, still sobbing into the shoulder of Sae, responded with a single nod and looked up at her sister, beaming with happiness.


End file.
